Ellos tres
by Japiera
Summary: "Le gustaba extender sus brazos para rodear los hombros más alejados de sus dos amigos y estrecharlos. Los amaba a ambos, eran sus mejores amigos". 100 drabbles Koushiro x Mimi x Taichi para CieloCriss. Advertencia: leve yaoi, moral dudosa.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Ellos tres**

_A CieloCriss, 100 drabbles michishiro_

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

**I**. Primeros años

* * *

Una enorme mata de cabello rojo sobresalía en el grupo de los integrantes nuevos del taller de fútbol. Taichi no pudo contenerse. Sin pensarlo dos veces y porque es muy impulsivo, corrió hasta ese chico de mofletes inflados y revolvió su incendiada melena.

—¡Qué cabello tan genial tienes! ¡Pensé que ardería!

Así fue como Taichi conoció a Koushiro.

**.*.*.*.**

En el club de canto había una chica con una voz divina. Tan hermosa y delicada, decían que era una princesa. Taichi oyó los rumores y quiso conocerla, él nunca había visto a alguien de la realeza. Pero Koushiro, quien no sabe la importancia intrínseca de las ilusiones, le cortó las alas rápido con dos frases sin malas intenciones:

—Es Mimi-san, una chica de mi grado. Y le dicen princesa porque nos trata como si fuésemos sus vasallos.

Taichi nunca había oído hablar a Koushiro mal de nadie. Koushiro dijo que era objetivo. Taichi buscó «objetivo» en el diccionario y no entendió ni papa.

**.*.*.*.**

Koushiro descubrió a Mimi llorando a los pies de la escalera que conducía a la azotea. Se escondió en un recodo y se debatió entre seguir de largo, o actuar como caballero y consolarla. No alcanzó a decidirse, Taichi le descubrió antes.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces allí agachado, _Mofletes_?

Koushiro le jaló del cuello de la camiseta y posó un dedo sobre sus labios. Un llanto ahogado recorrió los largos pasillos de la primaria y a Taichi el coraje le escurrió líquido de sus poros.

—¡Quién está allí! ¡Cuidado que me han enseñado una plegaria!

Taichi pensó que por los pasillos rondaba un fantasma.

**.*.*.*.**

La princesa Mimi no entendía que una chica tan gorda se llevase el protagónico y lloraba por ello. Lloraba porque Mimi era más bonita, con mejor voz, y había ensayado tanto para el papel que no sabía qué fue mal en la audición. Interpretar una aldeana sin nombre era una humillación. Quería cambiarse de escuela, todo fue un complot.

—No es la gran cosa Mimi-san, la mayoría nos dormimos con las obras de la escuela —empezó Koushiro. Taichi le cerró la boca con una patada en las canillas.

—_Mofletes_ quiere decir, que desde ahora todos nos dormiremos en plan venganza, querida _Princesa_.

—Por favor, no me llames así —dijeron Koushiro y Mimi al unísono.

Taichi se impresionó de la sincronía, y con sus once años, se autodenominó el «señor conector de las almas».

**.*.*.*.**

Si le preguntan a Koushiro por qué es amigo de Taichi, dirá que no tuvo opción, Taichi llegó y se quedó. Si le preguntan por qué es amigo de Mimi, dirá lo mismo: Taichi la invitó a almorzar con ellos y ella también se quedó. Por suerte nadie ha preguntado. A su corta edad albergaba la desconcertante sensación de ser incapaz de elegir lo que ocurriría en su vida. Parecía que todo llegaba según lo que otros decidían, y a él no le quedaba más que asumir y adaptarse como podía.

Entonces, como si no fuese suficiente lidiar a diario con dos amigos impuestos, sus padres llegaron con una mala noticia.

**.*.*.*.**

Algo le ocurría a Koushiro, Mimi no sabía qué hacer.

Koushiro cada vez hablaba menos, Taichi estaba de los nervios.

Le regalaron un computador portátil y él tecleaba y tecleaba y tecleaba. El computador hacía _bi-bop-bi_ y él no se despegaba de la pantalla.

—Debemos, ya sabes, secuestrarle esa _pineapple_ y destruirla. Es lo más objetivo.

—Estás empleando mal esa palabra, Taichi-san.

No era normal que Mimi corrigiera a Taichi. Estaban todos muy preocupados.

**.*.*.*.**

A ratos, Taichi piensa que Mimi y Koushiro son unos maleducados. Taichi era después de todo un _senpai_. Quería ser llamado «Taichi-senpai», pero Mimi y Koushiro insistía con el «san».

—Taichi-san, ayúdame con este ejercicio por favor —decía Mimi

—Solo si me llamas Taichi-senpai.

Y ella, desesperada, no tuvo alternativa:

—¡Taichi-senpai! ¡Por favor! ¡No entiendo matemáticas!

_Senpai_ Taichi dejó el balón a un lado para recibir los apuntes de _kouhai _Mimi. Porcentajes, _ugh_. _Kouhai_ Koushiro despegó los ojos de su computadora y observaba a _Senpai_ Taichi. _Senpai_ tuvo una gran idea.

—Esto es muy fácil Mimi-kun, si te piden el 25% entonces… —presionó botones de la calculadora— si no te da 88 quiere decir que está mal ¿lo ves? Ahora tú.

—Me siento estafada —dijo Mimi.

Koushiro resopló, le quitó los apuntes a Taichi, y tal como el gran _senpai_ pronosticó, _kouhai_ Koushiro dejó el computador a un lado y le explicó la materia a _kouhai_ Mimi.

**.*.*.*.**

—Vi lo que hiciste, Taichi-san. Me refiero a los porcentajes.

—No sé de qué hablas, Mimi-chan.

Koushiro, quien escribía en su computadora, esbozó una sonrisa.

Todos sabían de qué estaban hablando todos.

**.*.*.***.

Taichi veía noticias con su _orudo man_. Escuchó el término de una película americana, y a su padre le hacía gracia que hablase en lenguas foráneas.

—Querrás decir _old man_ —corrigió Mimi con una pronunciación sacada de las mismas películas americanas—, como dejé el club de canto mis padres me obligan a ir a un instituto de inglés después de clases. Es un fastidio.

—Es genial —se le escapó a Koushiro—, ¿puedes decir alguna frase larga?

Mimi se cruzó de brazos. No conocía tantas palabras todavía.

—_Thank you for teach me math the other day. When you speak more than three words, I feel happy-happy._

Koushiro se sonrojó. A Taichi no le importaba qué significaba aquello, fue tan genial escucharle hablar que le pidió a Mimi que le ayudase a memorizarla para decirla más tarde a su _orudo man_.

**.*.*.*.**

Cuando Mimi no tenía nada que hacer, se metía con el almuerzo casero de Koushiro. Le picaba las mejillas regordetas con sus palillos y decía:

—Deberías cuidar lo que comes ¿no crees, _Mofletes_? Estás un poco rechoncho.

—Mimi-san no me pinches. El médico dice que estoy bien.

Una de las cosas que más temía Taichi de graduarse, es que los almuerzos divertidos que tenía con Mimi y Koushiro, se quedaran con Mimi y Koushiro. Sora y Yamato eran simpáticos, pero no tan divertidos.

**.*.*.*.**

—Es extraño la primaria sin Taichi-senpai.

—¿Por qué le llamas así?

—Porque no está aquí.

Koushiro probó a decir «Taichi-senpai» en voz alta pero sonó demasiado raro y el sonido se atoró en la mitad de la palabra. En labios de Mimi todo sonaba bien.

—No debiste retirarte del club de canto, Mimi.

A Mimi le gustaba Koushiro. Siempre salía con comentarios inesperados en momentos inesperados.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi llegaba los sábados a casa de Koushiro contando anécdotas increíbles que solo le ocurrían a él. Koushiro fingía no oír, y Taichi sabía que fingía.

Mimi aparecía a las cinco de la tarde cargando una cesta a rebosar de dulces caseros. Taichi se los comía a dos manos; Koushiro evitaba derramar migas sobre el teclado.

—Si vas a regalar chocolates para San Valentín, me gustaría recibir un chocolate casero de la _Princesa_ Mimi —dijo Taichi un día que se volvió loco.

Mimi se ruborizó. Y Koushiro también lo hizo.

**.*.*.*.**

Si le preguntan a Mimi si piensa que su amistad con Koushiro y Taichi durará por siempre, no quiere responder.

La define como una conexión sin necesidad de cercanía física. Mimi no tiene actividades extracurriculares y cuando no está en inglés pasa sus tardes en casas de amigas como Sora. Pero llegada la noche, toma el teléfono y pasa largas horas conversando con Taichi y Koushiro.

Conexión es lo que necesitan. Una línea telefónica, espacios vacíos comunes en sus agendas.

Entonces sus padres salen con que se mudan a América. Mimi suspira y deja el esmalte de uñas a un lado. Le dijeron en geografía que allá en América es noche cuando en Japón es de día. Los espacios comunes en las agendas se ven reducidos a cero, y su madre le ha dicho que sale muy caro una llamada que atraviese el océano.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Alguien sabe de constelaciones? —preguntó Taichi mirando al cielo. Pidió un telescopio para navidad, y eso fue lo que recibió. Nunca imaginó que tuviese un tablero lleno de botones, y que enfocar fuese una tarea compleja.

Koushiro y Mimi intercambiaron una mirada.

—Puedo investigar al respecto —dijo Koushiro.

—A mí me gustan las estrellas, se me hacen tan románticas —Mimi se inclinó sobre el lente del telescopio—, pero por aquí no se ve nada.

Taichi a quien nada lo desanimaba, frotó sus manos y ordenó los cargos. Koushiro se aprendería las constelaciones y las historias tras ellas, Mimi hallaría el modo de enfocar con el telescopio, y Taichi se preocuparía de transportarlo porque el instrumento era muy pesado para un mofletes hinchados y una princesa.

Koushiro y Mimi volvieron a mirarse.

—Mimi-san ¿cambiamos tareas?

—Koushiro-kun, por favor.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi no sabía si a Koushiro le gustaban los regalos que le daba. Era muy cortés, recibiría cualquier obsequio con vergüenza en sus mejillas. Buscarle obsequios a Koushiro era una de las tareas más complejas.

Taichi pensaba todo lo contrario. Mimi quiso matarlo.

—¿Le vas a regalar una zanahoria para su cumpleaños? ¡Es el colmo!

—No es una zanahoria, es un kilo de zanahorias.

Koushiro resbaló de su silla de la risa que le entró al encontrarse con tanta raíz naranja. Y fue allí que Mimi comprendió, que el regalo de Taichi fue un momento para desconectar de la realidad y reír con sinceridad. No es normal tanta seriedad en un chico de doce años.

**.*.*.*.**

Estaban en la habitación de Mimi. Sentados los tres en la cama, viendo una película, comiendo zanahorias. Koushiro no lo pudo retener por más tiempo y no esperó a un comercial para confesar que era adoptado. El televisor siguió pasando imágenes después de eso, y las manos de Koushiro se retorcían inquietas sobre su regazo.

Taichi deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Koushiro y lo estrechó a su lado; Mimi se acercó a él y le dio un beso que, por un mal cálculo, quedó marcado cerca de los labios. Por detrás de la espalda de Koushiro, el codo de Mimi había rozado el brazo de Taichi.

Fue una sensación cálida.

**.*.*.*.**

Ya que se estaban sincerando, Mimi también contó su secreto.

—Me mudo. Vamos que me voy. A Norteamérica. Por eso tanto cursito de inglés. Y… y…

Se puso a llorar allí. Koushiro observó con aprensión a Taichi.

—Mimi-chan no estés triste. Es una buena noticia. ¡Los yanquis! ¡Los vaqueros! A ti eso te tiene que gustar ¿sí? Dime entonces, por qué lloras.

—¡Porque cuando acá es de día allá es de noche y las llamadas que atraviesan el océano son caras! ¡Así jamás vamos a poder hablar!

—Pero ¿qué dices? Seamos objetivos, cuando estamos al teléfono solo tú hablas y nosotros te escuchamos. Desde ahora nos empezaremos a escribir cartas.

Koushiro y Mimi se cayeron de espaldas. Era la primera vez que Taichi empleaba bien la palabra «objetivo».

**.*.*.*.**

_Querida Mimi: este es un ejemplo de carta. Lo hice rasgando una hoja, tomando un lápiz, y uniendo palabra con palabras. No es tan difícil. Inténtalo tú — Taichi-senpai_, _conector de almas_.

_Taichi-san: este es un ejemplo de correo_ online._ Se enciende el computador, se entra a un navegador, con los dedos se presionan teclas para formar palabras, se verifica que exista conexión a internet y se manda la carta. Esta muestra fue impresa con motivos pedagógicos, pero es altamente recomendable que te crees una cuenta de correo electrónico — Mimi y Koushiro, cibernautas._

Taichi arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al tacho de basura.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi observó a Koushiro. Una vez en Estados Unidos, Mimi se repondría rápido de sus depresiones. Saldría de compras con sus padres y se tomaría muchas fotos. Olvidaría rápido, haría amigos. Koushiro seguiría escribiendo en su computador y por fuera parecería que no tiene problema, pero Taichi sabía que no los tendría.

—Yo también me pondré muy triste —le confesó Taichi—, por fortuna nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Recorrían el centro en busca de un regalo de despedida para Mimi. No encontraron nada. Subieron y bajaron escalones por todo el centro comercial, el día se sintió muy pesado.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi reclinó el asiento del avión y se colocó los audífonos. Pasaban una película que ya había visto. La película con la que Koushiro confesó que era adoptado.

A ella le habría gustado decir algo en ese momento. Una palabra de aliento, una frase en inglés. Pero tanto ella como Taichi optaron por un gesto físico, y a ratos Mimi se cuestionaba si eso había estado mal o bien.

Se quitó los audífonos. No tenía ganas de ver esa tonta película sin Taichi ni Koushiro.

.***.*.*.**

En su primera carta, Mimi detalló las características de su nueva casa. Vivía en un _penthouse_, tenía servicio, y las celosías eran blancas. Sin embargo, no había construido un _genkan_ a la entrada.

—¿No hay? —Taichi se acercó a leer la pantalla.

—No hay, eso dice.

—¿Y dónde dejará sus zapatos al llegar a casa?

En la primera carta que Koushiro y Taichi le escribieron en conjunto a Mimi, le preguntaron sobre ese importante tema. Ignoraron otros asuntos que trataba la carta, como los amigos que ya había hecho, su nueva mascota, y las tiendas que visitaba con mayor frecuencia.

Las costumbres japonesas eran importantes, por algún motivo.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi se divertía mucho.

A veces pensaba «A Taichi-san y Koushiro-kun les gustaría saber esto» entonces encendía su computadora y escribía. Le respondían casi enseguida, y ella sabía que se debía a Koushiro.

Pero a ella, cada vez le daban menos ganas de encender la computadora y escribir.

Es que… se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi instaló el telescopio en la cima de una colina. Koushiro fijó las coordenadas en el telescopio. El universo, pensaron ambos, es vasto. Y las nebulosas, cuando das con ellas, muy hermosas.

—Lástima que no esté aquí Mimi-chan —suspiró Taichi—, ella era la que se sabía los nombres de las constelaciones.

—¿Crees que allá se vean las mismas constelaciones que acá?

—No lo sé.

Koushiro cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza y se recostó en la hierba. Su cabello revuelto le recordó a Taichi el día que se conocieron. Pero ahora estaba más alto, y sus mejillas se habían desinflado.

Cuando se lo dijo a Koushiro, él le respondió que entonces se cortaría el cabello

**.*.*.*.**

_… Entonces Koushiro llegó con el cabello corto. A propósito ¿allá en tu país se ven las mismas estrellas que aquí? Taichi-senpai._

Mimi leyó la carta justo antes de irse a una fiesta. Olvidó responderla a la vuelta

**.*.*.*.**

¿Se ha olvidado de nosotros, Taichi? Fue lo que pensó Koushiro.

—Está muy ocupada—respondió Taichi a la pregunta que jamás salió de los labios de Koushiro—. Como tiene ahora que pensar en otro idioma, seguro se le hace más difícil cambiar al chip japonés, especialmente si ya no se quita los zapatos. No le des tantas vueltas, nos tenemos a los dos.

—Tus teorías son muy tontas —Porque a Koushiro lo que le impresionó fue la respuesta en sí, no que le haya dado una.

* * *

**25/100 drabbles.**

Nota sobre los honoríficos para las almas perdidas:

-**Chan**: honorífico usado para llamar a alguien (normalmente mujer o niño) de modo afectuoso.

-**Kun**: honorífico usado para llamar a un hombre de modo afectuoso, o bien a una persona de rango inferior.

-**San**: honorífico más común, empleado para referirse a alguien de modo respetuoso.

-**Senpai**: para referirse a una persona de mayor rango o jerarquía. Por ejemplo, alguien que cursa un grado superior.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Ellos tres**

_A CieloCriss, 100 drabbles michishiro_

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

**II**. Adolescencia

* * *

—Mimi es una persona internacional —opinó Sora. Yamato asintió por detrás—, primero Estado Unidos, luego Francia, y ahora Japón otra vez. Me causa tanta envidia su vida.

Koushiro escupió el trago de bebida que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

—¿Japón dices? —y miró a Taichi. A juzgar por los rostros de todos, parecía ser el único que no estaba enterado de la noticia.

—Hombre lo siento, olvidé decírtelo.

Con esta clase de amigos no se necesitan enemigos.

**.*.*.*.**

Era Mimi. No soñaba, estaba allí. Arrastraba una maleta enorme, y rosada. Su cabello ingrávido se mecía de lado a lado. El corazón de Koushiro dio un vuelco, y en un impulso, jaló del puño de la camisa de Taichi y se asió a su mano.

A la distancia, Mimi fue la única que reparó en ese gesto involuntario.

**.*.*.*.**

—Taichi, estás cada día más alto. ¿Piensas algún día cambiarte el peinado?

—Para qué, si este estilo aún me funciona. Dime _Princesa_, ¿cómo has estado?

Mimi se descruzó y cruzó de piernas y se reclinó sobre la mesa.

—He estado bien, gracias, pero ya basta con lo de «princesa». Me preguntaba cómo están las cosas contigo. Contigo y Koushiro, si es que se puede saber.

—¿Por qué no habría de saberse? Somos los mejores amigos, como siempre.

Mimi no quiso insistir. Taichi le pareció muy sincero.

**.*.*.*.**

Koushiro intentaba leer, pero era complicado con Taichi recostado sobre su regazo. Taichi apuntaba al cielo, intentando capturar la atención de Koushiro, y aunque Koushiro pasaba página tras página, hace un buen rato había dejado de seguir el hilo a la historia, pero era más divertido simular que lo ignoraba

Le gustaba la sensación de los cabellos de Taichi rozando su barbilla. Y cuando Taichi se tranquilizaba y se acurrucaba a un costado, Koushiro deslizaba el borde externo de su mano por las cálidas mejillas de Taichi. Debería empezar a llamarlo _Mofletes _en plan venganza, pensaba.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi vio como Taichi molestar la lectura de Koushiro y sintió un dejo de envidia al no estar ella allí. No tenía nada contra Sora, su compañía era agradable, pero al final del día Sora tenía a Yamato, y Mimi ya no tenía a Taichi ni a Koushiro.

Observó a Sora compartir su _bento_ con Yamato. Yamato separó los palillos de Sora.

—Quiero hacer una pregunta— sus dedos nerviosos jugaron con el corbatín de colegio— Taichi-san y Koushiro-kun ellos…

—Ahh, _ellos_ —dijo Yamato—, con Sora también nos preguntamos al respecto.

—Lo más probable, es que ni Tai ni Koushiro sepan el tipo de _ellos_ son ellos.

Mimi pensó en las palabras de Sora todo el día.

**.*.*.*.**

—Koushiro-kun, verdad o reto.

Koushiro sonrió avergonzado. Mimi era muy adolescente.

—Verdad.

—Con quién fue tu primer beso.

—Entonces reto.

—¿Eh? ¡No se vale! ¡Ya elegiste!

Koushiro suspiró y sus mejillas desinfladas se incendiaron cuando le confesó que fue con ella, el día que veían una película y él les contó que era adoptado.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi comparó los resultados de su test vocacional con los de Sora y Yamato. Llegó a dos posible conclusiones: o el test era una mierda, o él era una mierda.

—Nunca habría pensado en ti como una «planificadora de bodas» o una «diseñadora», las carreras artísticas congenian más con Yamato, pero a él le salió «policía» y «detective», que son cosas que te van más a ti.

Sora y Yamato rieron.

—No sé qué tanto de artista tenga «planificadora de bodas», Tai —dijo Sora— ¿qué te pone a ti?

Diplomático, cientista político, abogado. No estaba allí ni guía turístico, ni cazador de tesoros. Pero Koushiro le comentaría luego que a él le parecía que una persona justa como Taichi hace falta en cargos políticos, y Taichi no necesitó más argumentos.

**.*.*.*.**

—¡Diplomático! Taichi-san, viajarías a muchos países —apoyó Mimi.

—Supe que estuviste en Francia, ¿cómo es allá?

—El francés hermoso, los franceses no. Si no pronuncias bien, ellos no entienden ni hacen el esfuerzo por entender.

Koushiro le pidió una frase en francés. Y a ella le habría gustado ser sincera, y recitarle una sincera como aquella que le regaló en inglés, pero un «me gustaba más antes cuando éramos niños y no habían manos de por medio» sonaba grosero en cualquier idioma que optó por lo típico y se presentó en francés.

A Koushiro le dio mala espina una frase tan genérica.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi llegó a casa de Koushiro para que le ayudase con la lección de japonés. Hay muchos _kanjis_ que Mimi no sabe leer, y su cabeza es una mezcla de idiomas.

Mientras ella se queja, Koushiro desvía la mirada hacia su cama, donde está Taichi hojeando un _manga_. A Koushiro le entran ganas de recostarse al lado de Taichi y que mientras leen ambos, sus codos se estén rozando.

Mimi se sintió fuera de lugar al reparar dónde estaban los ojos de Koushiro, y dónde los de ella. Taichi sin verla, sintió un zumbido en la cabeza y supo que Mimi estaba descontenta.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi hacía la fila para el almuerzo. Se sentía sola y quería estar sola. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga trenza que asomaba por su lado derecho, dejando el lado izquierdo de su cuello expuesto.

Taichi se agachó en la entrada del comedor. En sus marcas, listos… ¡fuera! Corrió como un bólido y se abalanzó hasta Mimi. La bandeja de Mimi voló por los aires, la soda de dieta estilaba de los cabellos de Mimi, y todo fue un desastre en la camisa del nuevo _Usain Bolt_ [1] que Japón vio crecer.

—¡Pero qué…! —y muchas groserías en leguas foráneas fueron dichas.

—_Sankyu fou teach me math the other day. When you supiku moa zan three wozu, I fīru happy-happy_

Mimi pestañó perpleja.

—¡Lo recuerdas todavía!

—Es una frase que me libra de cualquier apuro.

Mimi abrazó a Taichi. Le abofeteó al notar que Taichi se quedó viendo sus pechos manchados en salsa.

**.*.*.*.**

Cuando está a solas con Koushiro, Taichi siente muy natural conversar con él en susurros mientras pasa su nariz por su rostro. Koushiro es cosquilloso, ríe cada vez que Taichi acaricia su vientre helado. Koushiro le habla de constelaciones y las historias tras las estrellas y cuando lo hace sus ojos profundos se alargan y su nariz se arruga y hoyuelos aparecen cerca de su barbilla.

Así es como se comportan los mejores amigos, imagina. Pero Sora no está de acuerdo.

—Tú y Yamato son mejores amigos ¿no? Pensé que me comprenderías.

—Yamato y yo somos novios, Taichi.

Taichi se cayó de espaldas, no se había enterado.

**.*.*.*.**

—Te noto melancólico, Taichi-san.

Taichi observó a Mimi. Le sorprendió que usara aquella palabra. Koushiro estaba en su club de computación en ese momento y Mimi esperaba en el vestíbulo del instituto a que escampara para volver a casa. Taichi abrió su paraguas y le ofreció un brazo a Mimi.

—Dime Taichi, sin el «san». Y no es nada, es una tontería. He recibido una mala calificación, eso es todo.

—Ya veo. ¿Te acuerdas que antes no entendía las matemáticas? Ahora resulta que el japonés es mi calvario. Afortunadamente para mí Koushiro es muy bueno explicando las materias. Deberías buscarte un Koushiro.

Taichi se quedó pensando en las palabras de Mimi luego de dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

**.*.*.*.**

—Mimi dice que eres bueno explicando, Koushiro.

—Mimi dice muchas cosas, Taichi-san. ¿Quieres que te explique algo?

—Sí, esto —Taichi le dio un beso a Koushiro.

**.*.*.*.**

Koushiro también era bueno inventando técnicas mnemotécnicas. Las calificaciones de Mimi mejoraban en japonés y ella era la primera en sorprenderse. Como muestra de agradecimiento por su buena voluntad y paciencia, Mimi apareció con una canasta con galletas caceras.

—Los profesores deberían ser como tú, Koushiro-kun. Siempre encuentras el modo más fácil de explicarlo todo.

—Ojalá se aplicase a todas las materias.

—¿Qué pasa Koushiro-kun? ¿Me lo vas a decir? Has estado melancólico también.

Luego de que se lo contase, Mimi se impresionaría que Koushiro incluso fuese claro explicando problemas emocionales.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi arremangó las mangas de su blusa antes de encarar a Taichi. Él estaba en su práctica de fútbol. Sus compañeros de equipo pensaron que se trataba de una novia furiosa. Y entre los que seguían la escena a través de las ventanas del instituto, se encontraban Koushiro y Sora.

—¿Sabes qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sora.

—Somos todos muy adolescentes —respondió Koushiro mirándose los dedos.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi llegó con su bandeja de almuerzo y se sentó entre Koushiro y Mimi. Había un parche sobre su ceja.

—Adivinen a quién han aceptado en _Tohoku_.

Mimi se emocionó demasiado rápido.

—¡Eso es genial Taichi! ¡Esa es una buena universidad pública!

—Pero está en Sendai —terció Koushiro—, queda a cuatro o cinco horas de Tokio.

—Por favor, emociónate un poco, Koushiro. Esta es una buena noticia para mi.

Taichi le dio un coscorrón a Koushiro y Mimi inundó a Taichi en preguntas sobre sus expectativas para su época universitaria.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi sentía como un _deja vu_ el hecho que Taichi hiciera sus maletas para emprender su nueva aventura. Ella estaba sentada en la litera de arriba de la habitación de Taichi. Koushiro esta vez, tenía cita con el dentista.

—Cuando yo me mudé, creo que les escribí muy pocas cartas.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en nosotros, Mimi?

—No mucho. Pero cuando lo hacía, me invadía la nostalgia. Me sentía mal por no escribirles, pero había pasado tanto de la última carta que no se me ocurría como empezar. Mis amigas protestantes me enseñaron a rezar, y yo no sé si esas cosas funcionan, pero juntaba mis manos de todas formas y pedía que ninguno se quedara calvo.

Taichi explotó. Le prometió a Mimi no olvidarse de ella, pero también que cuidase de Koushiro cuando él ya no estuviera.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Tendrás que llevar aparato por mucho tiempo?

A Koushiro le dolían demasiado las encías como para responder. Mimi cerró sus apuntes y se estiró sobre el escritorio.

—Me ha llegado una carta de Taichi. Quiero decir, realmente me escribió una carta. No un correo electrónico, una carta con sellos y todo. ¿Quieres que la leamos juntos?

Koushiro siguió sin responder. Mimi la leería de todas maneras

**.*.*.*.**

_Princesa: Sendai es muy bonito. Hay árboles por todas partes, y estoy deseando ya un festival de verano__ para ver cómo decorarán las calles. Tengo ganas de vestir con _yukata_. Y comer calamar frito. Y quiero hacer tantas cosas que me siento como un niño. Te extraño a ti y extraño a Koushiro y quiero hacer tantas cosas, pero sin ustedes no será lo mismo. Los quiero demasiado. Taichi-senpai, conector de almas._

A la luz de la luna, Mimi leyó tantas veces la pequeña carta, que llegó a aprendérsela de memoria.

**.*.*.*.**

Todos los viernes, Koushiro y Mimi se desviaban de la ruta de regreso a casa porque Mimi tenía que enviar una carta. A Koushiro, Taichi le llamaba por teléfono pero solo para burlarse de lo mal que pronunciaba debido a los frenos. En algún momento, Koushiro dejó de contestar sus llamadas. Y cuando eso pasó, aunque Koushiro no lo supo, las cartas que se enviaban Taichi y Mimi se volvieron más largas.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Qué te salió en tu test vocacional, Koushiro-kun?

—_Carrerash_ muy _dishtintash_ —ese era Koushiro hablando con aparato.

—¿Cuáles? A mí estupideces. Escucha esto: enfermería, psicopedagogía, fonoaudiología. ¿Yo? ¿De verdad?

—_Eshcucha_ _eshtash_ _otrash_, Mimi-_shan_: _magishterio_, _ashtronomía_, economía.

—Con Taichi fueron más asertivos.

Koushiro y Mimi suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Daba la impresión que no sabían hablar de otra persona.

**.*.*.*.**

La última carta de Taichi fue devastadora.

Había conocido a una chica de su facultad. Era dos años mayor y vivía en Sendai. Mimi se sintió muy tonta. Y porque era muy tonta, fue que estrelló sus labios contra los de Koushiro. Koushiro la agarró de la espalda y la arrojó sobre su cama.

A Koushiro, Taichi le había llamado hace dos días para anunciarle la buena noticia.

Los cabellos de Mimi se enredaron en los _brackets_ de Koushiro.

**.*.*.*.**

_—Hablash variosh idiomash, y me shabe mal deshirlo, pero tienesh dinero._ ¿Por qué no te _tomash_ un año _shabático_ y _viajash_ por el mundo? _Shi_ no tienes claro qué _eshtudiar_ y _puedesh_ darte el lujo de darte un tiempo para _penshar_, no creo que _tengash_ que _apreshurar_ una _deshishión_ que _she_ la _dejarásh_ a la _suerte_.

Mimi se acurrucó al lado de Koushiro. En la escuela corrían rumores de que estaban saliendo.

—¿Y qué harás tú, Ko-chan?

—Estudiaré _ashtronomía_, _shacaré_ una _maeshtría_, y me haré _profeshor_ en una universidad. Lo de la economía lo ignoraré.

—Pensé que te iban los computadores. Hablando así no te contratarán en ningún lado.

Koushiro acomodó la cabeza de Mimi sobre su hombro. Hundió su nariz en su cabellera.

**.*.*.*.**

Por Mimi, Koushiro sabía cosas como el bar que solía frecuentar Taichi en Sendai. Aprovechó el día que se quedó solo en casa para tomar un tren nocturno y viajar a Sendai.

—Tai.

Taichi se petrificó al oír la voz de Koushiro a su espalda.

Koushiro sonrió y dejó expuesto sus dientes con aparatos. Era la primera vez que Taichi veía a Koushiro mostrar sus dientes al sonreír.

**.*.*.*.**

—Así que Mimi se va… otra vez.

—_Eshtá_ un poco confundida, _neceshita_ tiempo para _deshconectar_ y penshar las cosas. Cómo está tu novia.

—Allí está —en alguna parte, viviendo—. Hablas como un idiota ¿lo sabes?

—Ya cállate.

—¿Cuándo se va Mimi?

—En _cshinco_ días.

Koushiro dejó unos billetes arrugados sobre la barra del bar. Pensó:

_Si vas a escribir cartas, Tai… tienes que pensar cómo va a ser interpretado lo que escribes._

Cuando Taichi se dio vuelta para preguntarle por qué su pronunciación era perfecta, Koushiro ya no estaba.

* * *

**50/100 drabbles.**

[1] Usain Bolt, el hombre más rápido.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Ellos tres**

_A CieloCriss, 100 drabbles michishiro_

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

**III**. Recaída

* * *

Koushiro acababa de ser aceptado al _magister_ cuando recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Contestó.

—He encontrado trabajo y quiero vivir contigo.

Koushiro no lo pensó dos veces. Ya no usaba aparato y no había oído la voz de Taichi en mucho tiempo.

.*.*.*.

Koushiro dejó su bolso en la sala. Era un _loft_ estrecho, japonés, con _genkan_ reducido y baño robot. En general estaba de acuerdo con todo. Iluminación bien, orden lógico de las habitaciones, vecinos normales. Un solo pequeño pero.

En el ático, que hacía de dormitorio, había solo un _futón_.

—Es un _futón_ amplio —dijo Taichi restándole importancia—. No nos tocaremos si no queremos tocarnos.

Durmieron arrinconados y no se tocaron. Habían olvidado cómo hacerlo.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi visitó el piso de Taichi y Koushiro en junio, en plena estación de lluvias. Dejó olvidado su paraguas en un coche del metro y la pilló el aguacero estando a tres calles del departamento. Se dejó caer sin avisar y apretó el timbre tres veces.

—Estás empapada —saludó Koushiro examinándola de abajo hacia arriba.

—Koushiro-kun hazte a un lado por favor —pidió Mimi entrando de todas maneras.

Taichi no estaba en casa. Llegaría con dos cartuchos de _yakisoba _y retaría a Koushiro por no avisarle que tenían visitas. Pudo haber comprado tres, ahora tendrían que repartir la comida.

**.*.*.*.**

En una segunda visita al piso, Mimi se dedicó a observar la cocina. Estaba en desacuerdo con todo, pero lo que más le ponía de los nervios, era la escasez de cuchillos.

—Pensé que uno era más que suficiente—dijo Taichi atónico. Koushiro pensaba que se había vuelto loco.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Los hay para cada tipo. Si tienes un cuchillo para deshuesar no usarás un _santoku_. A ver, muéstrenme qué tienen.

Koushiro extrajo de la gaveta un viejo cuchillo que Taichi se robó de casa de su madre. Mimi sopesó el cuchillo entre sus manos, que olía a fierro, y examinó con detenimiento su filo. Llegó a una conclusión obvia:

—Ustedes no cocinan. Suerte que estoy yo aquí —Mimi decidió que se iría a vivir con ellos.

En lo único en que no estaba en desacuerdo, es que solo hubiese un _futón_.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Mimi-san no está pasando mucho tiempo en el piso? —preguntó Koushiro.

Taichi se rascó el cuello.

—Están fumigando su casa.

Y antes de eso llegaron tantos parientes que no había sitio para todos, y antes de eso sus padres se fueron a Dinamarca y a ella le daba pánico quedarse sola en tantos metros cuadrados.

—Están todos sus cuchillos y cacharros en la cocina. ¿Viste cómo ordenó la sala?

—Déjala. Hace buenos desayunos y mantiene todo ordenado, es una _vaporeta_ humana.

Koushiro no sabía cómo insistir. Sí sabía. No sabía. Sí.

—Hay velas, Taichi. ¡Velas! ¿Y el _futón_? Parece sacado de revista de decoración con esas almohadas.

—Qué más te da, Koushiro.

—No están fumigando su casa. Ayer pasé por fuera y nada. Le pregunté a su madre, y dice que Mimi-san se ha independizado. Y nadie estuvo en Dinamarca.

—La señora Tachikawa es muy graciosa ¿por qué diría eso? —Taichi no se enteraba.

**.*.*.*.**

—Así por decir ¿te estás mudando a nuestro piso?

Koushiro abordó a Mimi cuando Taichi aún no llegaba al piso y Mimi freía camarones en _tempura_ para la cena.

—Así por decir, podrían decirse muchas cosas, Ko-chan. Pero es un secreto.

—¿Por qué querrías vivir con dos hombres en un piso tan estrecho?

—Me aburría mucho en casa.

—Me gusta más cuando eres sincera —y ese fue el pie para un silencio que Mimi tildaría de incómodo.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi definía su relación con Koushiro como un matrimonio muy viejo. Esos conformados por ancianos sacados de cuentos, donde se ha extinguido el placer, los roces, y quedan los recuerdos que la memoria ya no sabe diferenciar si son hechos o sueños. Koushiro estaba en contra de esa definición.

—¿Cómo entonces somos? —preguntó Taichi, borracho, hace ya un tiempo. Koushiro no respondió y nunca lo hizo. Por miedo primero a hallar una respuesta. Y cuando la halló, por miedo a que sonara muy ridícula de decirla en voz alta.

No hay más que acotar al respecto.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi por mientras, dormía en el sofá. Quería dormir en la habitación, en el _futón_ entre Taichi y Koushiro. Era amplio, y volvía a sentirse como a principios de la secundaria alta, cuando Taichi y Koushiro no la integraban.

—Sí, es amplio —reconoció Koushiro—, pero ¿no es un poco raro si los tres dormimos juntos?

—Si te pones en ese plan, muchas cosas entre nosotros son raras, querido.

Ninguno supo rebatirle, y aceptaron que Mimi durmiera entre ellos. La espalda de Mimi fue la más agradecida; por desgracia para Taichi y Koushiro, ella era muy dada a hablar por la noche y dar patadas.

**.*.*.*.**

A Koushiro le traían sin cuidado los malos hábitos de Taichi.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Taichi—. No tienes que ceder siempre. Estamos viviendo juntos, y quiero que estés cómodo.

—Porque Taichi, son detalles. Y yo que no reparo en ese tipo de cosas, me es indiferente. No interfiere con mis estudios saber que pueda o no estar tu ropa interior sobre la taza del baño, por ejemplo.

A Mimi en cambio, repelús.

—Koushiro, esa es una respuesta de alguien que vive en un matrimonio viejo.

—Ya cállate.

Y se calló. A Taichi le gustaba Koushiro. Cuando se fastidiaba su ceja izquierda tiritaba.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi abrió el armario de par en par para hacerse un hueco. Le impresionaron dos cosas: primero que Koushiro tuviese prendas como _sudaderas_, segundo que fuesen de la misma talla. Se lo dijo en el bar, cuando Taichi aún no llegaba.

—Siempre me sorprendes, Ko-chan. Yo pensaba que a los informáticos les sobraba carne, pero a ti te falta tanto.

—Primero no soy informático, y segundo a ti a veces también te falta.

—¿Es eso malo? Ko-chan estábamos teniendo buena conversación.

—No es ni bueno ni malo. Es.

—Podríamos salir a hacer _footing_ juntos, he pensado ese tipo de cosas.

Y como un acto reflejo remanente del pasado, los dedos de Mimi caminaron por el muslo de Koushiro.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi llegó cargando las bebidas y se sentó entre ambos. Le gustaba extender sus brazos para rodear los hombros más alejados de sus dos amigos y estrecharlos. Los amaba a ambos, eran sus mejores amigos. Decía:

—¡Mi mejor amigo _Mofletes_! —y le besaba la oreja derecha— ¡Mi mejor amiga _Princesa_! —pero ella interponía sus manos antes que le besara la oreja izquierda.

—¡Es Mimi, idiota!

—¡Mi mejor amiga Mimi! —corregía y paraba las patas de la risa.

—Qué rápido te emborrachas.

Mimi y Koushiro volvían al piso arrastrando a Taichi, o evitando que se escapara y amase a todos con locura. Se dejaban caer los tres en el _futón_ del ático y dormían los tres apretados sin quitarse la ropa, solo los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

**.*.*.*.**

Se habían ido a acercando poco a poco, pero Mimi fue la primera en romper a consciencia el pacto implícito de evitar esos roces que lo tuercen todo. Taichi se había dormido sobre el sofá viendo la televisión, y Mimi desde su posición podía verle el ombligo. Se preguntó ¿y qué pasaría sí…?

Y lo que pasó, fue que Koushiro lo oyó todo desde la otra habitación.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Taichi se había especializado en notar los sutiles cambios de humor de Koushiro y ya no podía engañarle desviando la mirada a las baldosas de la cocina.

—No quería escuchar, pero tampoco quería interrumpir.

—¿Estás molesto?

Koushiro negó con la cabeza.

—El otro día vi a Sora —dijo Taichi—, pero no me atreví a decirle que estábamos viviendo nosotros tres. No creo que nuestra relación sea incorrecta. Pero Sora es tradicional y no lo entendería.

—No tenemos una relación, Taichi.

—Eso es lo que digo.

Taichi jugaba con el lóbulo de Koushiro. No había que ser tradicional para no entenderlo, pensaba Koushiro, pero su mente se fue a blanco cuando las greñas de Taichi rozaron sus sientes y se sintió transportado a los días que Taichi reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Koushiro.

Ninguno sería consciente de los movimientos que hicieron sus cuerpos al momento siguiente. Fue como una recaída al pasado.

**.*.*.*.**

Los movimientos de Mimi eran erráticos. Picaba de su cartucho de _yakisoba_ pero sabía distinto y se enfriaba. Koushiro estaba en la misma situación.

—Está mucho más tranquilo cuando Taichi tiene sus viajes de negocio —dijo alguno de los dos.

—¿Recuerdas la preparatoria? Fue tranquila sin Taichi también —respondió el otro.

—Querrás decir aburrida.

—Nunca diría eso. La pasábamos bien después de todo.

Y uno de los dos se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un poco más de sazón a los insípidos _yakisoba_. El resto lo hicieron sin fideos dentro de sus bocas. Quien empezó, quien incitó, es algo que ya no importa.

**.*.*.*.**

—Estamos como para una foto ¿no creen?

Koushiro, Mimi y Taichi se lavaban los dientes frente al espejo del baño. Koushiro lleno de pecas por el _footing_, Mimi estrenando nuevo corte de cabello, y Taichi sin el moretón en el ojo con el que llegó de su viaje de negocios.

Koushiro sabía lo de Mimi y Taichi. Mimi sabía lo de Taichi y Koushiro. Y Taichi no sabía pero podría apostar que algo había ocurrido entre Mimi y Koushiro. El siguiente paso, de ser dado, los desterraría.

—Saquemos esa foto —dijo Koushiro.

Taichi sacó su _Smartphone_ y los tres posaron al _clic_.

Un recuerdo del último día en el mundo.

**.*.*.*.**

Se levantaban temprano a hacer _footing_. Se duchaba juntos, desayunaban juntos, escuchaban las noticias juntos. Por las tardes pasaban a un bar o a un _izakaya_ y aprendieron a comunicarse telepáticamente desde sus trabajos para acordar el próximo lugar de encuentro.

Estamos conectados —dijo Mimi y se veía muy feliz—. Lo logramos.

—Estamos conectados —repitió Taichi.

—Lo estamos —Koushiro cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido pensando en la fotografía.

**.*.*.*.**

Jou era un amigo. Y Jou era ginecólogo, así que sabía de dietas para embarazadas. Entre el _footing_, comer afuera, y la maestría, Koushiro se desnutría y Mimi le atribuía a eso el que comenzara a ella a caérsele el cabello.

—No puede ser mi culpa —se defendía Koushiro.

—Es la conexión, Ko-chan. Comes mucho tofu y pocas carnes —insistió ella y terminaron ambos en la consulta de Jou, quien si sabía de dietas para embarazadas, debía saber otras dietas.

A quien no esperaron encontrarse allí fue a Sora.

—Pero qué grande estás —dijo Mimi tocándole la panza ¿cuántos meses?

—De seis ¿qué hacen aquí? Oh, claro —Sora sacó el tipo de conclusiones que hace la gente cuando se encuentra en una consulta en el ginecólogo—. O sea que finalmente han terminado juntos ¡cuánto me alegro! Había escuchado cierta clase de rumores y yo pensaba que nunca sentarían cabeza.

En la noche cuando Taichi les preguntó cómo les fue con Jou, Mimi respondió:

—¡Estúpida Sora que está gorda como un jamón!

Taichi observó a Koushiro en busca de una explicación, y él se encogió de hombros.

**.*.*.*.**

Los amigos que se besan no son amigos.

Las parejas de a par, no de tres.

¿Podrían elegir? preguntó Mimi sin abrir la boca. Taichi dejó de jugar con su cabello y Koushiro retiró la mano de Mimi de su vientre.

—A ti, claro —dijo Koushiro—, lo siento Tai, eres muy desordenado.

—Dijiste que no te importaba donde dejaba las calcetas.

—Ya, pero después de convivir casi un año a Mimi, digamos que me siento más a gusto con el orden.

A Mimi le entró la risa. Koushiro y Taichi se rieron con ella.

**.*.*.*.**

A veces Koushiro se cuestionaba más seriamente por qué era incapaz de elegir entre uno y otro.

Taichi había llegado malhumorado porque habían ascendido a un idiota para el cargo que a todas luces él estaba mucho más capacitado. «Es un inútil» dijo, pero ese inútil estaba casado, y Taichi bordeaba los treinta y todos creían que por carecer de argolla no había sentado cabeza.

¿Por qué habría que elegir Tal vez, lo más sensato, sería solo irse.

Y cuando llegó a aquella decisión, Mimi y Taichi empezaron a tener pesadillas.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Es por las calcetas?

—No es por las calcetas, Tai. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

Mimi estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Koushiro no quiso mirarla.

—No se pueden estancar sus carreras por cosas como estas. No me interrumpas, Tai. Quiero que sean felices, y que sean exitosos, y que nadie hable mal de ustedes. Cuando regrese de mi pasantía, ya no viviré aquí.

Mimi le pidió un recuerdo. Taichi lo acompañó hasta el aeropuerto.

**.*.*.*.**

_En secundaria me fui yo. Luego tú nos abandonaste a Sendai. Ahora Koushiro y sus pasantías. La próxima vez, nos desintegraremos ¿qué opinas, Taichi? Encontré trabajo de ayudante de cocina en un crucero. Son dos semanas. No pagan bien, pero servirá para desconectar. Tal vez ¿Quién sabe? conozca a un multimillonario y nos enamoremos. No quise decirte nada porque no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar. Cuando regrese me mudaré a un piso que tengo visto en el centro. Dejé la cena preparada en el horno, con 30 minutos a fuego medio estará bien. Un beso. Mimi._

Taichi leyó la nota muchas veces. En una caja, dejó todas las pertenencias de Mimi para cuando viniese a recogerlas no tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse.

**.*.*.*.**

La campanilla de la taberna tintineó y una ráfaga de viento helado se metió sin permiso en el establecimiento. Taichi dio un vistazo para volver rápidamente la mirada al fondo de su vaso, y Koushiro dejó la gabardina reposando en el perchero.

—Ha pasado tiempo —Koushiro levantó una mano y pidió un _whisky_.

Taichi no respondió. Ambos levantaron la cabeza hacia la televisión. Retransmitían un partido de béisbol. Durante los comerciales, treinta segundos le bastaron a Mimi para promocionar un nuevo programa de cocina. Koushiro se atragantó.

—Ah sí, Mimi ahora cocina para las dueñas de casa aburridas —dijo Taichi. Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca. Su mente estaba en blanco.

**.*.*.*.**

—Nos conocimos en un crucero. El chef enfermó a tres días de partir y me nombró como su reemplazo ¿puedes creerlo? Estaba tan emocionada, pero a nada más empezar un fuerte oleaje y ¡pum! Ya casi no teníamos platos, así que me las ingenié y monté toda la cena en tazas y vasos. Él quedó impresionado por la presentación que pidió hablar con el chef para felicitarme. Yo no sabía que era productor de televisión.

Sora le dijo que no se perdía su programa. Mimi se preguntó si Taichi o Koushiro lo mirarían.

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Se supone que estaba comprometida.

**.*.*.*.**

De pronto, todos o tenían hijos o se casaban. Taichi, Mimi, y Koushiro, ya habían asistido a dos bodas y tres partos en lo que iba del año. En la última boda, quedaron los tres en la misma mesa.

Pusieron sus manos sobre la mesa. Eran los únicos que aún no se casaban. Pero faltaba poco.

—Tengo fecha para Abril.

—Noviembre.

—Agosto del próximo año.

Y lo que continuó de la cena, se la pasaron hablando con sus respectivas parejas.

**.*.*.*.**

La cabeza de Mimi se llenó de nubes con la fama. Cuando se deprimía, tenía el dinero para perderse un fin de semana en un _onsen_ de lujo. Podría sobrevivir así.

Con la llegada de su único hijo y su nuevo corte de cabello, Taichi se ganó el respeto de sus superiores. Escaló puestos, viajó por el mundo para mediar acuerdo, y aunque su inglés seguía pésimo, _I fīru happy-happy_ y todos contentos.

Koushiro apagaba la televisión y cerraba los periódicos. Sus amigos aparecían en todas partes y él a ratos se preguntaba si habría tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

**75/100 drabbles**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Ellos tres**

_A CieloCriss, 100 drabbles michishiro_

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

**IV**. Reconciliación

* * *

Yamato murió en servicio, a tres días de su jubilación.

Con su traje negro, Mimi llegó a mitad de la ceremonia. Koushiro, inconfundible con su cabellera roja, estaba de pie a un costado, junto con Taichi, ya canoso.

Koushiro observó a Mimi de reojo.

«_¿Será que ahora nos empezaremos a encontrar en funerales?_» pensó y sus labios se curvaron amargados.

Mimi y Taichi le oyeron en sus cabezas. Fue como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus vértebras.

**.*.*.*.**

Durante la cena, Mimi le comentó a Koushiro que le ha impresionado que su cabello conserve el mismo color que cuando se conocieron. Y le pregunta si piensa que los demás están muy deteriorados.

—Había visto fotos de Taichi en el periódico y tú todavía sales en televisión, así que sabía más o menos cuanto han cambiado. Esto sabe muy bien —añadió levantando la crema que comía.

—Gracias. Treinta años en el aire ¿puedes creerlo? Le dije a Sora que yo me encargaría del banquete. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Intentaron mantener una conversación normal. Para el final del día, se sintió muy fingida.

**.*.*.*.**

Ver a la princesa con canas, y arrugas, produjo en Taichi el mismo impacto que un balazo atravesando su cerebro. Si ella estaba vieja —aunque sería un desatino decir que no se conservaba— él estaba un año más viejo.

—_Fufufu_ —se le escapó de los labios.

Recordó los días en que anhelaba ser llamado _senpai_. Una lágrima se perdió entre los pliegues de su piel.

**.*.*.*.**

Jou tuvo que ponerse serio.

—Soy ginecólogo. No hago dietas, ni cirugías plásticas, ni implantes de cabello.

Mimi, Koushiro, y Taichi intercambiaron una mirada. Se habían encontrado de casualidad en la consulta de Jou con la misma idea. Jou se masajeó el entrecejo y les dio una orden para un chequeo médico. Él los derivaría con un colega en quien confiaba.

Mimi, Koushiro y Taichi dejaron la consulta de Jou y bajaron por el ascensor sin intercambiar palabras.

**.*.*.*.**

Eran muchos exámenes. Examen físico, de presión arterial y cardiopatías, examen de cáncer de colon, de diabetes, y de próstata para los hombres. Tubos con sangre y orina todos rotulados con sus códigos estaban listos para ser despachados al laboratorio.

Koushiro se sentó en la escalinata de salida fatigado de tanto movimiento. Mimi quien se desmayaba con la sangre, se sentó a su lado con su tez blanca. Taichi le tendió una soda de limón.

—Ambos están acabados. Mírate _Mofletes_, pareces un esqueleto. Les caeré a golpes si los exámenes arrojan que están enfermos de algo.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi no pudo caerle a golpes a Koushiro, aunque le habría gustado.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —le preguntó.

Koushiro intentó sacar cuentas con los dedos. Más fácil era decirle que comenzó el día siguiente de romper sus lazos con Taichi y Mimi, pero a esas alturas no valía la pena escarbar en el pasado. Él lo había elegido así.

Mimi recordó a sus amigas protestantes, juntó sus manos, y rezó su plegaria para evitar la calvicie. Era mejor a estarse sin hacer nada.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi y Taichi estuvieron allí cuando metieron a Koushiro a pabellón.

—Pensé que era un cáncer —dijo Mimi—. Yo solo escuché la parte que fumaba. Otra vez ¿de qué lo operan?

—Koushiro aunque es delgado, se alimenta pésimo. Dejó de hacer footing hace años, y la nicotina hace una cosa rara en las paredes de las arterias que las debilita. Si no le limpian el colesterol, le podría dar un infarto en cualquier momento.

—Vaya.

Ninguno comentó el hecho de que solo ellos dos hubiesen acompañado a Koushiro al pabellón.

**.*.*.*.**

Koushiro se sentía debilitado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Podía sentir el olor de las rosas que le trajo Mimi aquella mañana, pero no sabía dónde estaban. Con sus ojos cerrados, notó que alguien corría las cortinas y la habitación se inundaba de luz que taladraba su cerebro.

—A tu tez tan pálida, le harían bien unas vacaciones. Te llenabas de pecas con el sol ¿te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo, Tai. Pero ahora parecerían manchas hepáticas.

Taichi se abrazó el estómago y se rió. Cuántos años habían pasado ya, y todavía Koushiro le hacía buscar términos en el diccionario.

**.*.*.*.**

—Sora no lleva bien el tema de la viudez. Se pasea con la urna con las cenizas de Yamato y a mí me da repelús. Los hijos no saben qué hacer, yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué opinas Taichi?

—No lo sé. ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? Creo que es bonito aferrarse así a las cenizas de alguien. Yo no sé si lo haría. No me malinterpretes Mimi, quiero a mi esposa, somos buenos amigos. Pero nunca la he extrañado, y si llegase a irse para siempre, pues eso, se iría para siempre.

Mimi observó su argolla de matrimonio. Se sintió extrañamente vacía.

**.*.*.*.**

—Esta mujer tiene estilo aún a sus sesenta y pico años —le dijo Taichi a Koushiro y extendió frente a él la edición impresa del periódico de hace dos días.

Koushiro tomó el periódico. Mimi, luego de treintaicinco años de emisión, renunció frente a las cámaras de modo dramático. En sus marcas, listo… ¡fuera! Mimi corrió hasta el horno para sacar un pastel con forma de dragón y lo lanzó directamente hacia las cámaras.

—¿Por qué habría elegido un pastel con forma de dragón? —preguntó Koushiro.

—Eres imposible, Koushiro. Mira la pregunta estúpida que te haces.

**.*.*.*.**

Le hicieron una fiesta de jubilación a Mimi. Estaban Sora, y Jou, y Daisuke, y Miyako, y todos. También Taichi y Koushiro.

Eran todos viejos y se embriagaron todos. Y eran viejos y bailaron sobre la mesa éxitos que estaban desfasados, y recordaron los días antiguos en que eran una generación que, se decía, cambiaría el mundo.

No había cambiado nada, pensaron Taichi Mimi y Koushiro. Koushiro se llevó un cigarro a los labios pero no lo encendió. Mimi arrojó su argolla por la ventana. Taichi le dio un beso en la oreja a su amigo _Mofletes_ y a su amiga _Princesa_. Y se abrazaron, y se rieron, y comieron pasteles con poca azúcar y se fueron a acostar temprano.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Por qué sigues trabajando, Koushiro? —preguntó Mimi.

—De algún modo u otro, evita que vuele demasiado —respondió él.

—¿Cómo así? —quiso saber Taichi.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes con tanto tiempo libre? Yo pensaría toda clase de cosas. Y como nunca dejaría de pensar, prefiero dedicar esa energía en algo con más valor a la sociedad.

Mimi y Taichi querían que Koushiro se jubilara ya.

**.*.*.*.**

Fueron al bingo. Los viejos como ellos, juegan al bingo. A Taichi no le gustaba que le llamase así. Decía:

—Todavía puedo, por ejemplo, cargar peso.

Koushiro quería que Taichi se callara o nunca oiría los números que sonaban por el altoparlante.

—Te estás quedando sordo, Koushiro. Este sí que está viejo ¿qué dices Mimi?

Mimi decía que sí, que lo estaba. Koushiro ni caso, él cantó línea y se llevó una plancha.

**.*.*.*.**

A cierta edad surge una pregunta:

—¿Ya hiciste todo lo que te habría gustado vivir?

Koushiro miró a Taichi. Taichi a Mimi. Mimi a Koushiro. Cada uno dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Nunca participé en una pelea —dijo Koushiro.

—Nunca besé a una mujer —dijo Mimi.

—Nunca anduve en_ skate_.

No se trataba que faltase algo por vivir. Si no de la forma. Pero era mejor hablar de peleas, de besos lésbicos, y de _skate_.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi y Taichi jamás habían estado en un observatorio. En su penúltimo día laboral, Koushiro invitó a Mimi y Taichi a su puesto de trabajo.

—¿Has descubierto muchas estrellas, Koushiro? —preguntó Mimi emocionada.

—Podría decirse— y explicó—. Diseñé un programa para analizar la información que recibe el telescopio y los satélites, y para no ponerme técnico, diré que varias estrellas y planetas se han encontrado gracias a mi programa.

—¿Eso es lo que hacías? ¿Buscar estrellas? —preguntó Taichi.

Es un modo de decirlo, pensó Koushiro. Otro modo, sería decir que había estado huyendo de dos estrellas.

**.*.*.*.**

Mimi apareció en el departamento de Taichi. Quedaba en un barrio acomodado, y distaba del piso estrecho en el cual alguna vez vivieron con Koushiro.

—¿Qué pasó con ese piso? —preguntó Mimi.

—Creo que demolieron todo el sector para construir oficinas.

—En todos estos años que han pasado, ¿pensaste en mi, Taichi?

—Lo siento, estuve muy ocupado con mi trabajo.

Mimi pensó que Taichi también había estado huyendo. Taichi sabía que lo pensaba.

**.*.*.*.**

A Koushiro le iba endemoniadamente bien en el bingo. Ni Mimi ni Taichi podían creerlo.

—Mala suerte en el amor, buena en el juego ¿ese era el refrán?

Mimi y Taichi se encogieron de hombros al ver como Koushiro volvía a la mesa con el premio especial

—Tuvo que ser una muy mala suerte en el amor —dijo Taichi. Koushiro esbozó una media sonrisa.

**.*.*.*.**

Koushiro le pasó el dinero del bingo a Mimi. Dijo que pensara en algo bueno para los tres, a fin de cuentas ella fue la de la idea del Bingo. Mimi pensó que sería bueno que sus amigos se hicieran la manicura.

—Eres de ideas bien tontas, Mimi —opinó Taichi. Era el más encantado de los tres.

Y Koushiro, en sus años escribiendo frente al teclado, jamás había sentido su piel tan tersa, y nunca había visto sus uñas tan cuidadas.

—A veces tengo esta sensación, de que junto a ustedes dos, siempre descubriré cosas nuevas.

**.*.*.*.**

El esposo de Mimi murió en primavera. Mucha gente de la televisión fue al entierro. En el banquete en su honor, Mimi se retiró tranquilamente al balcón.

—¿Te dije que nos conocimos en un crucero? Él buscaba una estrella para un programa. Yo quería ser una. Hubo un tiempo en que realmente me gustó. Pero él era gay. Tenía novio. Y yo lo sabía y nunca dije nada. Sabía que él no me dejaría, por la misma razón que nosotros no duramos.

—¿Piensas mucho en ello? —preguntó Koushiro.

—Trabajaba mucho para no pensar en ello.

Taichi abrazó a Koushiro y Mimi por detrás.

**.*.*.*.**

Luego del tercer funeral, Mimi, Koushiro, y Taichi hicieron un pacto.

—Esta vez no nos separaremos. Nos iremos los tres juntos.

Sus copas chocaron, brindaron juntos.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi recuerda sus días en la escuela. Le gustó mucho el cabello de Koushiro, y le gustó mucho la voz de Mimi. Tal vez se tomó las atribuciones equivocadas, pero en su calidad de senpai siempre se preocupó del bienestar de ambos.

Recuerda la risa de Koushiro, y los comentarios de Mimi. El tiempo tornó ronca la risa de Koushiro, y a veces a Mimi se le van las palabras, las confunde, y calla. A él le gustaban antes, pero también ahora. No lo entiende bien.

Las madres no eligen a su hijo favorito. Es un despropósito elegir entre el pasado y el presente, entre Mimi y Koushiro, y que está mal y qué bien.

**.*.*.*.**

Koushiro sacó todo su dinero del banco.

En sus años, logró juntar una buena suma de dinero. _Por precaución_, decía, nunca tuvo demasiados gastos, y nunca deseó nada.

—¿Nunca deseaste nada? ¿Ni siquiera uno de esos aparatos que te gustan y suenan _bi-bop-bi_? —preguntó Mimi.

—Supongo que sí deseé muchas cosas, Mimi —dijo Koushiro.

—¿_Bi-bop-bi_? —preguntó a su vez Taichi.

Koushiro se encogió de hombros. Dejó su bolsa de dinero en un tacho de basura y le preguntó a Taichi si le invitaría a un helado.

**.*.*.*.**

—Vamos al Bingo —pidió Mimi—. Una última vez. Me divierto mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente te divierte? Si siempre pierdes.

—Me divierte lo mucho que te enojas Taichi al ver que Koushiro se lleva los mejores premios.

Koushiro también quiso ir por última vez al Bingo.

**.*.*.*.**

Taichi eligió un vestido rojo para Mimi. Koushiro intentó hacerle una trenza, y falló.

—¿Estás listas? —preguntaron ambos.

Mimi asintió. Estaba lista. Lista para su primer beso gay.

Koushiro y Taichi la llevaron a un club nocturno y esperaron en la barra a que Mimi volviera de su primera aventura lesbiana. Podría estar vieja, pero había salido en televisión, y Mimi se escudaría en ello.

—¿No es un poco pervertido de nuestra parte estar aquí viendo? —preguntó Koushiro.

—La perversión no tiene edad, amigo —Taichi aprovechó y también le dio un beso.

**.*.*.*.**

Los encontraron durmiendo en un _futón_. Rígidos, morados, envenenados. Sin cartas, sin explicaciones, con sus pijamas abrochados hasta el cuello y sus dedos entrelazados con el del lado.

Un cuerpo fue cremado, y sus cenizas se perdieron en el viento.

Otro cuerpo fue enterrado, y jamás visitado.

Y otro cuerpo dio de comer a los gusanos, y florecieron flores efímeras que mueren al terminar cada verano.

* * *

**100/100 drabbles**

Querida Cielo, perdóname por esto. Pensaba "_quiero escribir una buena prosa, con realismo mágico y lemon lemonoso_" porque imagino que algo así te habría gustado. En cambio, _fufufu_ la historia se me ocurrió muy tarde y aunque me entusiasmaba, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, que decanté por la vía más rápida: drabbles. De acuerdo, hay algunos que me quedaron con más de 100 palabras ¡pero! me preocupé que nunca sobrepasaran las 150, así podría redondear a 100 y tal. Como siempre digo, mi malignidad encuentra caminos pérfidos para expresarse.

Pero maligna y todo, este fic está escrito con mucho amor. Y temor, porque Cielo, eres de las escritoras más completas, complejas, y honestas que he encontrado en fanfiction. Puedes escribir historias muy profundas y otras muy livianas, y nada se siente forzado, o rebuscado, o falso. Cuando vi tu reto mis ojos flamearon, pero temí y no quería tomarlo, y no me decidí hasta el último minuto, por temor a no entregarte un fic digno de ti.

Y pasó, que es un fic no digno, pero yo también intenté de ser toda lo honesta que soy.

En otras notas, el dibujo de portada lo hice yo. En mi _profile,_ bajo el título _otros fic_ punto (4), hay un link para ver el dibujo completo. Como no se me ocurría ninguna historia, hice ese dibujo a ver si me inspiraba, y sí, lo hizo. Evidentemente, por una razón escribo y no dibujo jaja.

Como sea, feliz aniversario ;) Adieu! - **J**apiera **C**larividencia


End file.
